I Don't Mind
by sykilik101
Summary: The training leads to exhaustion, and the exhaustion leads to a hot bath, and the hot bath leads to falling asleep, and from there... OneShot Pearlshipping


**I've had this fic for a while, but I figured, since I'm currently in the middle of a MASSIVE writer's block, I might as well post this to sate some desires. XD Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon, but I wish I did.**  
**

**Dedication:** Hm...none this time.

* * *

I Don't Mind

* * *

A thoroughly exhausted Ash walked through the doors of the Pokémon Center, with Dawn at his heels, their shadows long from the setting sun behind them. The cool of the air conditioning was salvation to their sweaty skin, as their clothing clung to their bodies. With legs that seemed to be made of lead, they dragged themselves to the counter, where Nurse Joy was eyeing them worryingly. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." The boy looked to the nurse, straining to show a weary smile. "We were just training our Pokémon."

"I'm so tired…" Dawn chimed in weakly, leaning against the desk for much-needed support.

"Well, if your Pokémon need rest, feel free to leave them with me. I'll have them as good as new in no time." The kind nurse's words were rewarded with grateful nods from the pair as they handed their Pokéballs over to her. Using each other for support, Ash and Dawn bid Nurse Joy good night before heading down the hall.

"Hey, Ash?" Dawn murmured quietly as the pair inched towards the bathroom.

"Mm?" Ash hummed in response.

"Could I use the shower first? I really don't like being all sweaty like this." Dawn pulled her sticky shirt off her body, frowning disgustingly.

Ash chuckled amusedly. "Sure, I don't mind."

The girl nodded gratefully, leaning against him as her legs wobbled tenderly. It was awkward, but eventually the two managed to reach the bathroom. Dawn grasped the knob, but felt her legs buckle. It seemed more likely that she would need to take a bath rather than a shower. She sighed to herself, musing over her choices.

"If you want, I could help."

A furious blush shot to Dawn's cheeks, her sapphire eyes quickly sliding to meet Ash's gaze. He was smiling innocently, oblivious to what he was implying. Or maybe it was just her thinking that way…the thought only fueled her blush, but she pushed the thought away. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're tired, I could turn on the shower for you." Ash grabbed at the knob, his hand over hers.

Inwardly, Dawn sighed. Of course, it was Ash. He was incapable of thinking anything even remotely dirty. Grateful for his aid, she nodded, and they opened the door. The lights flickered on automatically, giving way to a white tile bathroom. The sink and toilet were to their left, with a small mirror hanging on the wall above the faucet. Across from them was the shower, which doubled as a bathtub. A few towels hung on a bar next to it, and a sheet hung around the tub.

Ash led Dawn to the toilet, allowing her to sit down. He moved to the shower, reaching inside and turning the knob. In moments, the shower was nice and warm. Ash took that as his cue to exit, when Dawn's voice chirped up. "Um, Ash?" The raven-haired boy turned his head, coming to a halt as he glanced at her curiously. "Um, I think I'm actually gonna take a bath instead. Could you…" Dawn started, but Ash already knew her question.

"Sure, I don't mind." His warm grin tugged at her heartstrings, as she hid her bashful smile behind her clenched fist. Ash turned around and moved to the shower. Plugging the drain, the tub slowly began filling with water. At this point, Dawn had already removed her pink boots and socks, allowing her feet to breathe fresh air once more. Her toes lightly grazed the floor, feeling the cool tile ease her feet.

In minutes, a steamy collection of water sat in the tub. Cutting off the water, Ash opened the sheet, making it easier for Dawn to enter the tub. He looked over at her, and she could make out a worried smile. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Ash, don't worry." Dawn assured him, removing her hat and scarf. The worry left Ash's face as he headed to the exit. With one last sheepish grin, Ash opened the door, closing it behind him as he left.

Feeling safer with Ash out of the bathroom, Dawn tenderly removed her clothing, placing it all in a stinky, sweaty pile. Taking off her underwear, she sighed, hoping someone would bring her some clothing. She decided she'd rather not walk around a Pokémon Center wearing only a towel. Then again, it was still fairly early in the evening. She doubted that everyone would be asleep by the time she was out. Fully unclothed, she dipped a gentle foot in the bath, thankful that it was just the right heat. Slowly, she sunk her body in the tub, releasing a blissful sigh as the healing waters tenderly consumed her. To her aching body, this was heaven.

Taking a moment to allow the water to work its wonderful way over her body, she leaned her head against the back of the tub, thinking of the day's events. She and Ash had agreed that their Pokémon could use a bit of training. At first, it seemed like a simple idea, but she soon discovered exactly what Ash's training consisted of. According to the older trainer, if the person wanted to really be in tune with his or her Pokémon, they had to train right alongside them. And so throughout the day, if their Pokémon ran, they ran. If their Pokémon climbed, they, too, climbed. And if their Pokémon flew…well, it was safe to say that Ash was VERY dedicated to his Pokémon. All in all, everyone in the group had grown weary from the day's workout, but it was satisfying, in a way.

With an accomplished smile, she took the bar of soap in hand, proceeding to cleanse her body. It felt so soothing; hot water soaking into her, bubbling soap refreshing her body…in her idyllic state, she failed to notice the sedating effects of the bath was having on her. Unconsciously, her eyes drooped, as the fatigue of everything got to her, and she slipped into a quiet slumber…

- - - - -

Sleepily, Dawn's eyes fluttered open, quickly realizing her body felt strange. It was an eerie sensation, but she cleared her head to realize that she was still in the tub. Her eyes widened. _"Oh, no, did I fall asleep?"_ Unfortunately, she had no clue as to what time it was. However, looking under the crack of the door, she could only see darkness. "It must be pretty late. I bet everyone's sleeping by now." Dawn sighed, feeling stupid. Of all the times to fall asleep…there was no way the situation could get worse.

Sadly, it could.

Moving her hand, she found that she couldn't feel the water. Mystified, she looked at her submerged fingers, wiggling them. Nothing. Now that she thought about it, her whole body, excluding her neck and head, felt the same way. She attempted to grab the edge of the tub, but was shocked when she couldn't feel her grip. Her eyes shook. "No way. Did I…?" More out of reflex than anything else, she moved her head into the water, before retracting it with a small scream.

It was freezing.

"I can't believe my whole body's numb." Sorrowful tears spilled down her cheeks, feeling utterly helpless. Then, as if someone had decided to answer her prayers, a small knock rapped against the door. Her face lit up like a star. "Who's there?!"

Before Dawn could react to it, the door slowly glided open, and in walked Ash wearing only a white shirt and some boxer shorts. "Dawn, are you-" He froze, his eyes widening. Dawn, too, wore a shocked expression, realizing the predicament the two were in. She opened her mouth to scream, but quickly shut it; the last thing she wanted was for someone to walk in on them. She merely moved her arms to cover her chest, which was blurry anyway, considering she was still in the water.

"W-what are you doing in here?" Dawn grumbled in a panicked whisper.

"Er, um…you never got out, so I had to take a shower in the other bathroom." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, turning his head and closing his eyes.

At this, Dawn's heartbeat slowed to a normal rate. Well, at least Ash wasn't willing to spy on her naked. She didn't even feel like she was a grown woman yet; she held no desire to have any guy see her nude. "Well, what time is it?"

"About 11." Ash replied, his hands in his pockets sheepishly.

Dawn's jaw dropped. She'd been asleep for THAT long? She sighed, but then glanced at her body in the water. With her legs numb, it would be difficult to get out without some help…even if her face was numb as well, she'd have still felt the blush that burned her cheeks. _"I can't do that!...but if I don't, I'll be stuck in here…"_ Taking a huge gulp, she sighed, hoping to calm her nerves. "Ash, can you help me get out of the tub? I'm kinda numb from being in here so long."

The girl noticed a blush grow in his cheeks, though he still kept his eyes closed. "Um…sure, I don't mind."

She sighed once more, realizing that it would be a little hard for him to help with his eyes closed. So with a heavier blush, she used one arm to cover her chest, and the other covered her southern region. "Ash, could you grab a towel? You can open your eyes, but no peeking!" She hissed quietly.

"O-okay!" Ash exclaimed. He opened his eyes, but turned the opposite direction so Dawn was completely out of his sight. He looked to his side, seeing the towels hanging on the bar. He grabbed one, then cocked his head the other direction as he held it towards Dawn.

The girl took it in her hand, wondering how she was going to do this. She attempted to stand up, but it was horribly awkward, and she slipped back down into the tub again, her arm gently pounding the edge of the tub as water splashed onto the tile floor. Reflexively, she winced, despite not being able to register the pain. She found herself getting irritated at the water, even if she couldn't feel it. Plus, the longer she stayed in, the longer it would be before she could get any feeling back in her. So, she reached her hand over and unblocked the drain. It took about a minute, but eventually the water was all gone. Well, at least it was one problem solved. Her only option was…she blushed heavily, hating the situation completely. "A-Ash?"

"Yeah?" The boy replied, suddenly worried about the anxiety in her voice.

"Um…could you maybe lift me out of the tub? I can't stand." Her meek voice was matched only by her insanely shy face, although, with his eyes closed, Ash was unable to see it.

Speaking of Ash, the boy's blush doubled over, taking a deep breath. "Um…sure."

"O-okay, just…gimme a sec…" As best as she could, Dawn unfolded the towel and covered the front of her body. He'd have to open his eyes to pick her up, and she'd be mortified to have him see her with no clothing. "You can open your eyes. Just…don't stare."

With a shuddering breath, Ash nodded, slowly opening his eyes. Before him lay a naked Dawn, covered only by a towel. Her shy expression shot a pang through his heart, as she was blushing a deep shade of ruby. Making sure to not slip or drop her, Ash carefully picked her up bridal style. Even _if_ Ash was innocent, he couldn't deny that he loved the feeling of her bare skin, especially since it was still slick and wet. "So…where to?" He asked, his gaze to the ceiling.

Dawn thought for a moment. She couldn't ask him to return to her room; she was sharing a room with Zoey, and if the girl found Ash and her naked, she'd have a fit. Then the rest of the center would wake up, and she'd never live it down. "Um…could we go to your room? I don't have any spare clothes."

Ash's face flushed, though not as red as before. "S-sure, I don't mind."

Dawn nodded appreciatively, absentmindedly leaning into Ash's grip further. Truth be told, she loved being held by Ash like this. And with her numbness removing the feeling of his hold, it was as if she was floating. Although, she'd prefer to be wearing more than just a towel. Quietly, Ash made his way to his room, making sure that his hold on Dawn was secure. In minutes, the two arrived. Thankfully, Ash had kept his door slightly ajar, so he simply nudged it open. He used his foot to gingerly shut it, before standing there awkwardly. "So…what now?"

"Um…can you put me on your bed?" Dawn cheeped.

"Sure." Ash smiled lightly. Gently, he laid the girl down. Fortunately, on the walk to the room, Dawn had slowly begun to get feeling back in her body. Every fiber of her being was tingling, but at least she could feel. She took the opportunity to completely wrap the towel around her body. Unfortunately, she couldn't sleep in it, and needed clothes. "So…could I borrow some of your clothes? Just for tonight?"

"Okay." Ash moved to his backpack, unzipping it and searching through. Eventually, his hands landed on a spare black shirt and some boxer shorts. He handed them to Dawn, who commanded him to turn around. Quickly, she tossed the clothes on, grateful to finally have something covering her besides a towel. She lay back down on the bed, allowing her body to become relaxed as she waited for the tingle to go away. Above Ash's bed was a window, where the moon was clearly visible in the sky. It looked gorgeous that night, as she sighed quietly.

"Are you cold?"

The girl opened her eyes, turning to look at Ash. He sat at the edge of the bed, shooting her a concerned glance. She smiled softly, shaking her head from side to side. "No, I'm fine. I just gotta wait for this tingling feeling to go away." She rolled on her side, sitting up so her legs hung over the side, allowing Ash to lie down in his bed. She eyed the blanket he laid under enviously, her hand gingerly grasping it. She jumped slightly, as she suddenly felt a hand on her arm. Ash delicately held her arm, a worried look plastered on his face.

"Dawn, you're still pretty cold." Despite her outer chill, a warmth filled her heart. She found herself touched by Ash's concern.

"I guess I am…" Her eyes drifted to the bed. She knew Ash was a sweet guy, and knew he wouldn't do anything. She WAS fairly cold still, so…"Um…do you think I could sleep with you tonight?"

Ash blinked, absorbing her request into his mind. Then, he smiled softly. "Sure, I don't mind." He scooted over under the sheets, making room for her. Eagerly, she slid under the covers. Her heart was beating rapidly, as she watched Ash with his eyes closed. He looked so adorable when he slept; she wondered why she'd never noticed before. Heat radiated through her, as the blanket slowly warmed her body to a comfortable level. It was now that she could feel the tiny droplets of sweat behind her neck. It was sudden, but she became aware of just how nervous she really was. She gulped, gripping the bed to control her shivering. Was it the cold, or was it Ash? She didn't know, but she needed to relax. True, she was nervous, but she was very chilly still.

"A-Ash?" She whispered. Responding to her voice, the boy's eyes opened, questioning in his eyes.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Do you think…I could scoot closer? I'm still pretty cold." Dawn felt her face flush, which she hoped was concealed by the dark.

Ash also blushed, but was hidden by the veil of night as well. "Uh, sure, I don't mind."

Dawn nodded, shyly moving closer as she held her arms to her chest. She felt her forearms touch Ash's chest, and she was started at just how close she'd gotten to him. Warmth exuded from Ash's body, but she still found herself desiring to be warmer. To be closer. It was a sudden yearning that mysteriously came out of nowhere. She couldn't find herself to resist it, either. In response to all these emotions that flooded her, she shivered, catching Ash's attention. "Are you still cold, Dawn?"

She nodded. "Sorry, but it was a really cold bath." She lied, choosing not to reveal the real reason.

Ash smiled. "It's alright."

Dawn shuffled on the spot, feeling anxious. "Ash?" Her voice was meek and quiet. "Can you…hold me? Until I warm up?" She looked at him, and realized that a heavy blush had overtaken his face.

"S-sure…I don't mind." With a silent nod, Dawn lifted her body up, allowing Ash to slide his arm under her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Dawn was assured that Ash could feel her pounding heart, and her head was dazed at how much she was blushing. She gulped, taking a small breath to calm her nerves. She looked up, and found herself gazing deeply into his eyes. The moonlight spilled over him, revealing the dark undertones of his chocolate eyes, leaving her speechless. She found that breathing was becoming a challenge, as she somehow felt Ash's hold on her grow firmer, as if he _wanted_ her to be closer. Her lips shook, her lungs only being filled with a tiny amount of air at a time.

"A-Ash?" Dawn asked, feeling the urge to say his name.

"Um…you feel kinda cold. Maybe if you're closer…you'll warm up faster." Ash replied, his voice a whisper.

"Oh…" Dawn replied sheepishly, feeling shy but never leaving his gaze. It was intoxicating, keeping hers in a lock that she couldn't escape. She tried to speak, but her voice left her. All she could focus on was his eyes. They pierced into her, almost like they were looking into her soul. The moment was overpowering; his eyes, the heat, the closeness. And yet, she wanted more. Her heart pounded in her throat as she attempted to speak. "Um…A-A-Ash?"

"Yeah?" His voice wavered just the slightest.

"Um…if I asked you to…kiss me…would you?" Dawn could swear her cheeks were on fire, as the thumping in her body was massive. She was so close to him, and feeling so secure, and yet so nervous, and the emotions were almost too much for her to handle.

His lips were pulled upwards into a smile, as one of his arms pulled her chest closer to his, while the other wrapped itself around her waist. "S-sure…I don't mind." And slowly, his eyes closed, his face moving towards hers. Dawn's eyes shook with anxiety, her eyes closing as her mouth parted gently. The closer she got, the faster her blood raced, until she felt his lips hit hers.

She inhaled deeply through her nose, her senses screaming in uninhibited pandemonium. A soft, sensual fire blazed a trail though her, the source being Ash's lips. With her arms pinned between their chests, Ash's hold on her was the only thing keeping her from flying, as she took solace in his grip. She allowed herself to be held, feeling small in his arms. He kissed her passionately, but sweetly, and she was overtaken by the feelings. Attempting to gain _some_ control of her crazed emotions, she kissed him back, and with her eyes closed, all she could feel was him. The kiss was loving, caring, and hid a drug she would forever be addicted to.

With air leaving their bodies faster than it entered, it wasn't long before the two had to end the passionate touch. With one last lingering kiss, their lips were parted, as they stared into each other's eyes. A cute blush caressed Ash's cheeks, earning a small grin on Dawn's face. She gently leaned her head onto his chest, just below his chin. "Ash?"

"Yeah, Dawn?" A touch of glee emanated in his voice.

"Can we sleep like this tonight? I don't want to move." A confidence filled her voice, no longer afraid of the intimacy the two shared.

Ash chuckled lightly, rubbing her back as he nuzzled his face in her hair. Dawn giggled at the action, snuggling deeper into his hold. In her ear, he whispered only three words.

"I don't mind."

**xxxxx**

Trust me, back as I was writing it, I had WAY too much fun writing it! No worries, this is purely a filler fic. I haven't written Pearl in a while, and I plan on doing more AAML as soon as this dumb block is gone. Hope you enjoyed, and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
